This invention relates to plasmas of fixed geometry and the generation of said plasmas. For purposes of this patent, a plasma is defined as a collection of charged particles of like charge. At the present time, fixed geometry plasmas are difficult to contain and utilize. One notable use of plasmas is in fusion reactors wherein a plasma is raised to high energy levels and contained within gigantic magnets. The plasma is amorphous in shape in that it is contained as a large mass held in place by magnetic fields. It also includes particles o unlike charges. A second notable use of a plasma is in particle accelerators such as cyclotrons where charged particles are raised to high energy levels and contained by complex magnets. The shape of the mass of charged particles is essentially amorphous. A third use of charged particles is for electron beams. These beam are useful for welding and deposition, but are transient in nature and of a simple, line geometry.
What would be useful would be a plasma geometry that is fixed rather than amorphous. A fixed geometry requires the particles to move in definable paths. When so configured, the plasma will be containable and controllable to a far greater degree than an amorphous plasma. When so configured, energy can be added or removed in a well defined an controlled manner opening new possibilities for energy storage. Some fixed geometry plasmas are known to be self sustaining without external fields, opening new possibilities for energy storage, lighting, and particle acceleration.
An object of the present invention is the creation of a stable and controllable plasma of fixed geometry.
Another objects is to provide a generator for a fixed geometry plasma.
Another objective is to provide a specific toroidal (ring shaped) plasma.
Another objective is to provide a generator for a toroidal plasma.
Another objective is to shape a plasma into a toroid using a magnetic field generated by a charged particle beam, a single conductor, or a toroidal conductor coil.
Another objective is to provide a self sustaining fixed geometry toroidal plasma.